


Surprise

by kingofstyx



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Pinescone - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Gravity Falls and Over the Garden Wall Crossover, M/M, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), bill and beast r cats, crossover ship, i did it, pinescone, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper decides to surprise his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pinescone fic! I recently got into this ship and I love it! So I decided to contribute. Here you go.

"Dipper?" Wirt stepped in through their apartment door and scraped his shoes against the worn mat, before toeing them off. "Dipper, I'm home. Are you asleep?" He called, knowing full well that the writer occasionally stayed up late to write and opted to sleep during the day. Such were the luxuries of working from home, he supposed. Wirt himself was a professor and had to be up at 6:00 am every morning, sometimes Dipper got up with him, and sometimes not.

He didn't mind though, the two had been in a strong relationship for nearly 3 years now. He'd never loved anyone like he loved his sweet little constellation. Oh, and the poetry Dipper inspired was the greatest he'd ever written, in his opinion anyway. Dipper was his ultimate inspiration, and the amount of (cheesy, according to Dipper) galaxy and constellation poems he'd written on the subject of the brunette, were enormous.

Wirt shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on one of the little wooden hooks they'd put into the wall, then he set his bag on the ground against the wall. He figured the writer was probably fast asleep in their bedroom, all tucked up beneath the covers. Wirt cooed quietly just at the thought as he made his way into their little apartment. Their two cats, Bill and Cernunnos, one black and the other orange, came swaying up to him, meowing in content at his arrival. He bent and scratched them beneath their chins and stroked their backs, kissing Cernunnos on the head before rising.

"Hm, do you know where Dipper is, Bill?" He asked the tabby, who simply sat down and mewed adorably. The cat had the little bow tie it loved so much between it's paws. He found it odd though, that he wasn't in bed with Dipper, Bill always slept beside the brunette. He hummed softly as he strode past the cats to their bedroom door, which was unexpectedly closed. He furrowed his brows. Okay, now he was getting a little worried. Dipper hated sleeping with the door closed, was he just not home? But his shoes had been at the front door...Wirt swallowed nervously.

"Dipper?" He shouted, voice slightly panicked as he grabbed the knob and twisted, palms sweating. His breath eased slightly as it opened normally, but it was dark inside. His hands scrabbled for the light switch and he flicked it on quickly. What he saw made the air rush out of him in a gasp. His boyfriend was lying on the bed wearing only boxers, surrounded by light violet rose petals. There was a bottle of lube on the night stand along with a box of tissues. Dipper sat up and smiled at him. "Welcome home." Wirt was on top of him in seconds.

Kissing that lovely pale, freckled neck and holding the other close to his clothed body. "Oh god, Dipper you're so beautiful, so perfect..." He pulled back, his nose brushing his forehead, Dipper gigged. "You didn't have to do this..." He murmured, running long fingers through brown curls. "I wanted to..." The boy blushed. "You were saying how we were hardly intimate anymore the other night...and, well...you were right. We haven't been, I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and looked down, cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry if I scared you..." Wirt couldn't help the smile that spread onto his face. "It's okay, love, my beautiful burning star, shining over the heavens lest the-." "Wirt!" Dipper laughed and Wirt just smiled brighter, god he loved that smile. He'd do anything to bring it out, anything. He leaned down, gripping Dipper's hips and making him gasp as he captured his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> If people really like this I'll add a smutty second chapter. So, please comment if you want that.


End file.
